


The First, and Hopefully, Not the Last

by leethaxodon



Category: FE3H, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Ashianne, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three House Pre-Timeskip, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fluff, Mariashe, School, idk what to put in the tags lol?, its cheesy and im sorry, listen they're cute and a rare pair plz let me live, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leethaxodon/pseuds/leethaxodon
Summary: Ashe is a new student to the Golden Deer house, and he's just trying to fit in. Luckily, there are some people that make him feel right at home. Pairing is Marianne/Ashe from Fire Emblem Three Houses.





	The First, and Hopefully, Not the Last

**Author's Note:**

> For Cynthia <3 I'm glad you love this rarepair as much as I do!

It had only been a month since Ashe had joined the Golden Deer House, but every student in the class accepted him as one of their own. He had thought long and hard about this decision, and if he was being honest, he felt more than a little guilty for leaving his friends and classmates in the Blue Lions behind. But he knew that this was for the best. He really felt that he learned much better under the advisement of Professor Byleth. However, that wasn’t his only reason for leaving his previous house.

“Good morning Ashe!” His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice entering into the classroom.

“Oh! Hilda, Marianne, good morning!” He gave them a bright, welcoming smile. “Let’s do our best at learning today!”

Hilda giggled a bit before nodding. “Sure, yeah! Just as long as we don’t do too much physical work…” Hilda sighed before elbowing Marianne softly. “C’mon Marianne, aren’t you gonna say anything back? It’s only polite!”

The quiet girl slowly lifted her head up and nervously put her hands together before speaking. “Oh! I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to be rude…. g-good morning to you too Ashe…”

Was that a blush across her face? Ashe couldn’t quite tell, but even getting to hear her say a simple greeting was enough for him. He waved it off with a smile and tried to reassure her not to worry about it, but Professor Byleth interrupted with a stern, “Please take your seats! We will be starting the lesson now.” Hilda gave him a quick smile, then turned and dragged Marianne over to their seats.

While Ashe was a little disappointed that he didn’t sit closer to them, he had a pretty good view of her from his own seat. Most of the time, he never realized when his eyes would start to drift over to her. After their encounter in the Cathedral, Ashe started noticing more and more things about her. He would be embarrassed to admit it aloud, but he knew he had harbored some feelings, even if it was just a simple crush. He could almost guarantee that Hilda knew about it, since she had caught him staring once in class. All she gave him was a smirk along with a wink. Ashe gave a small sigh as he opened his notebook to prepare for class. The first half of class went fairly fast, with the Professor covering different formations to use while fighting alongside battalions. The second half of class is what really grabbed Ashe’s attention.

“For the rest of class, I will be splitting you into pairs to work on different tasks that have to be done throughout the monastery. Please take note that these are assigned pairs this time, since last time it seemed like you couldn’t handle choosing your own work partner.” Professor Byleth’s eyes seemed to glare at Claude in accusation with the last statement.

Ashe swallowed. There was no way he would be paired with her…was there? He was new to the Golden Deer house anyway, so maybe he would be paired with Flayn? She was also relatively new to the class as well. Professor Byleth continued, starting to grab different sheets of material.

“When I call your names, please come up to the front. And keep in mind that I don’t want to hear any complaining about who you are paired with. We are all part of the same house, so therefore we should all be able to work together. The first pair is Ignatz and Leonie.”

Ashe watched as the two left their seats as Leonie grinned and gave Ignatz a pat on the back. Professor Byleth gave them their materials, and they returned to their seats.

“Next pairing is Raphael and Flayn.”

Ashe’s eyes widened at that. He wasn’t going to be paired with Flayn? He took in a deep breath to calm himself. Maybe the Professor would pair him with Claude? Since he was new, he could use the time to get to know his new house leader a bit better.

“Claude and Lorenz.”

Well there went that idea. Ashe’s head was spinning now at this point. He knew he could hear Lorenz’s voice trying to sway the professor of something, but he couldn’t focus. Maybe he’d be with Lysithea? Hilda?

“Ashe and Marianne.”

His whole body practically flinched in response. There was no way he heard that right. He couldn’t have gotten that lucky.

“Ashe? Did you hear me?”

He quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in, only to notice Marianne was already standing at the front with the Professor, waiting for him.

“Ah, s-sorry!”

He quickly apologized and practically ran up to the front. The professor handed Marianne the materials and motioned for the two of them to return to their seats. Each of the pairings had taken a new seat in the room so they were situated by each other.

“You could come sit by me in the back if you’d like.” He offered to Marianne who looked quite nervous as well.

“O-oh right. Thank you.” As they walked towards the back, Ashe could feel an elbow lightly bump his side. He looked down to see a wide smirk and a thumbs up from none other than Hilda, who was probably the whole cause of this. Ashe nervously took a seat next to Marianne, and tried to focus on the last pairing that the Professor called out, but it proved to be difficult. She was so close to him!

“Hilda and Lysithea, you two are the last pairing. Please come up to the front.”

Once the Professor was done handing all the materials, she gave the students free reign to work on their projects. Ashe turned to Marianne and took a deep breath. He could do this!

“So, what were we tasked with doing?”

Marianne realized she was holding the folder with the materials against her chest and tensed a bit.

“O-oh I’m sorry…here you go.” She slowly put the folder down on the table in front of them.

Ashe opened the folder to see that their assignment was to pick up some weeds that had been overgrowing near the gardens of the dining hall. Ashe chuckled and shook his head.

“Well, not the most fun task there is, but at least I get to work with you Marianne!”

To that statement Marianne shyly tucked her head to her chest and nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad I get to work with y-you too Ashe...”

Ashe stood up from his seat and smiled down at her. “Well we should get to it then!” Marianne just nodded again, and quietly followed Ashe out of the classroom.

Ashe had to stop by his room to grab some supplies, so when he arrived at the dining hall gardens, Marianne was already there waiting for him.

“Sorry for the wait! I brought us some gardening gloves.” He swiftly walked over and held out a pair for her.

"No, it’s alright…thank you for the gloves.”

She gently took them from Ashe’s hands, and he could feel her skin brush up against his own. It was only a small touch, so why was his heart beating so fast? He blinked hard to try and snap him out of the embarrassing thoughts he was having.

“Let’s get to it then!”

The two of them got to work on pulling the weeds, with Ashe making small conversation every now and again. The harsh sunlight from above made the work more tiring than usual, but not before long, they had finished pulling the majority of the weeds. Ashe sighed as he took off his gloves and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

“Well that took a while!” He looked over to Marianne who was still kneeling on the grass.

“Marianne? Is everything ok?” He made his way over to her as he watched her slowly look up at him with sad eyes.

“I-its just that you did most of the weeding…you work much faster than I do.” He kneeled down next to her as she continued. “Sorry that I wasn’t much help…”

Ashe really tried to be polite and keep his laugh stifled, but he couldn’t help it as it escaped his lips.

“I-I’m sorry Marianne…It’s just that-“ He took a break to cough and clear his throat. “You were a lot of help! You always are. And, if I’m being honest, being paired up with you was help enough.” Nervously, he took one of her hands in his. “I’m still new to the Golden Deer House, so to get to spend time with a friend I care about…Well, it means a lot to me!”

He gave her a bright smile, and could feel his face heat up a bit after saying that. Marianne just looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

“You…said that before…at the cathedral….” She trailed off and now it was Ashe’s turn to be confused. Before he could ask what she was talking about, she continued, “You…called me a friend….” Marianne paused, eyes falling to the ground. “Do you…r-really think of me as one of your friends?” She asked, ever so softly. Ashe smiled again and answered her without any hesitation in his voice.

“Of course I do.” All Marianne could do was squeeze his hand just a bit before finally lifting her head and looking at him.

“I…thank you Ashe. You’re my friend too.”

That was the first time he had ever seen her genuinely smile. And he swore to himself that it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
